bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Recgameboy
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Bakugan Role Play Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Rights so whats the diffrence of you and me like what can you do that i cant here. am i a crat:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Thanks for making me a crat Ok im gonna post a blog for our wiki on the bakugan wiki Infobox Can you make me a infobox with the picture of julie in thte blue shirt INFO age 13 Hair color black eye color blue ☆ Hi Rec! ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 23:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) So...How to start? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 23:44, June 16, 2010 (UTC) characters/brawlers I made a page called players characters/brawlers I made a page called players ☆ I'll try to make a better version tomorrow. Singe_3.jpg [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 00:38, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I did. And i find it very interesting! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 01:54, June 17, 2010 (UTC) What do you think about Necro Ventus Monarus? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 01:57, June 17, 2010 (UTC) +.+ What?!?!?!?! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 02:05, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Space Monarus. spmm.jpg [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 02:09, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Like this? ghpm.jpg [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | ''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.'' 02:18, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry sorry for missing out on a lot so how much players do we have Ok i have the info filled out for the info box and ill post a blog on the last chance to be apart of the episode its supposed to be julies info right well here it is ill be posting that blog ? what do you mean your narrowing it down and the episode is gonna be in blog comments on this wiki Ten min ten min til episode then go to episode 1 blog and wheres ts Minxelfinforever 06:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Minxelfinforever go to my home go to my home and then my blogs THANKS:)))))) can i put it in my galleryJulie is the best and you know it! 07:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC)julie is the best and you know it ok lets do episode 2 after we make the page darkus master :) (the smiley is part of his name) will be there so it wont just be us to and my mom said to go to bed at 3 am i accidently dropped a glass picture Cool awesome i only have like 60 some anyways how do u do the color thing thanks soooo wat is it YAY thats awesome cool thats awesome sorry i got to go to bed night